


Heat of the Moment

by Rini, Saklani



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rini/pseuds/Rini, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/pseuds/Saklani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec comes to Logan with a specialized problem.  Logan does his best to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unadrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadrift/gifts).



> So, I wish I could say we dashed all this out in record time upon looking at the unclaimed prompts, but it was really them that made me get it done. Happy Yuletide all!

Logan sat at his computer and typed, fingers a blur over the keys. He watched the code appear on the screen, tongue stuck out in concentration. Max needed this new virus ready for the next day, so she could use it to break into one of Manticore's smaller facilities and steal some information. Logan wanted it done tonight, so he would have time to test it out before she needed to use it for real.

Alec pulled his motorcycle up to the rear of Logan's building, tucking it in its spot and climbing off. He pulled the helmet back and rolled his shoulders before prowling into the building and making his way up to Logan’s front door. Hesitating only briefly, Alec used the key Logan had given him to enter the apartment. "Logan?"

Logan suppressed a groan at the interruption, but said, "Come in, Alec, I have extra food in the fridge." He continued his mad typing, watching the lines of code and proofreading as each one came up.

"Don't need food, Logan," Alec purred, stripping off his leather coat and draping it over the chair in the living room. He prowled to Logan's office and leaned against the doorjamb, staring at Logan sitting in front of his computer.

Logan frowned a little and forced himself to push back from the keyboard and wheel around to look at Alec. "Everything all right?" he asked, keeping his voice calm. The relationship between himself and the young X5 was better, but still a little touchy around the edges.

Alec shook his head and rubbed against the wood. "I need something." He pushed himself off the door jamb and took a few steps, before dropping to his hands and knees to crawl to Logan's chair.

Logan's eyes widened as Alec crawled toward him. He leaned down as best he could, reaching out for Alec without thought. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Are you hurt?"

Shaking his head, Alec moved between Logan's legs and rested on his knees. "I need, Logan. I ache." He stroked up Logan's calves and thighs. "Need you," Alec breathed, pressing as close to Logan as possible.

Logan blinked and said, "Alec... I don't understand."  He studied Alec's eyes, searching for something to clue him in on Alec's condition.  His right hand settled gently on Alec's shoulder, squeezing reassuringly.  "Need me how?"

"Need your body, Logan.  Want your body."  Alec shuddered and used his hands to brace himself on Logan's wheelchair, so he could arch closer.  He rubbed his face on Logan's arm, before lifting his head to nuzzle under his right ear.  "Need."

"Uh."  Logan's brain fritzed out in a trail of white noise, as Alec teased his sensitive ear.  He turned to try and locate Alec's eyes, frantic to understand what was going on.  "Wh-why?"

Alec seized the opportunity to claim Logan’s mouth in a heated kiss.  He dug his fingers into the armrests of Logan's wheelchair and finally pulled back with a slight gasp.  The taste of Logan made Alec want more, need, more.  "You, want you.  Need your body.  Need to mate."  He rumbled deep in his throat, a combination growl and purr to express his need.

Logan gasped into the kiss and grabbed hold of Alec's shoulders in shock.  He panted a little for breath and tried to make sense of Alec's words.  "Mate?" he asked.  "You mean...sex?" 

Nodding, Alec rumbled in his throat again and leaned toward Logan.  He closed his eyes and whimpered when Logan held him at bay.  The desire rolling through his body was all aimed at one person, the man before him.

Logan calmed himself with a few deep breaths and then reached out to gently stroke Alec's hair, combing through the soft strands.  He thought he knew what was affecting Alec...the same thing that afflicted Max sometimes.  "You came to me," he said.

Alec sighed, tilting his head into Logan's touch with a purring sound.  He forced open his eyes and smiled softly.  "Need you."

The smile melted the last of Logan's reserve, although he knew Max would be furious with them both.  He rubbed a finger over Alec's cheek and said, "I have no legs right now, Alec." 

"I'll take care... do you want this, Logan?" Alec asked, teeth clenched against the need.  If Logan didn't, he'd force himself up and away, but everything in Alec begged him to surge forward and take Logan.

"I want to help you," Logan said and rubbed the back of Alec's neck.  "I trust you, Alec." .

Alec smiled and then rolled to his feet.  Even separating himself from Logan that much made the ache worse.  He scooped Logan out of his chair, held him close and moved easily toward Logan's room, before hesitating outside his door.  "Your room?" 

Logan wrapped his arms around Alec's broad shoulders and held on tightly, even though he knew Alec would have no trouble carrying him.  "Yes."  He rubbed over the tattoo on the back of Alec's neck.  "Why did you come to me?" 

Alec flushed.  "I didn't have much choice.  I've been fighting an attraction to you for a long time."  He pushed open Logan's door and carefully put him on the bed.

Logan nodded and put aside his doubts and fears for the moment.  "Come here, Alec."  He reached up, wanting to pull him close, kiss him and stroke his hands all over that perfect body.

Alec stripped out of his clothes and climbed onto the bed to crawl up Logan's body.  He dipped his head, rubbing his face all over Logan's chest.

Logan gently eased Alec away enough to unbotton his own shirt and toss it off.  "More fun against my skin," he said with a little smile.  He rubbed both hands through Alec's hair and over his face and neck, stroking him  
like he would a big cat.  "How can I help you, Alec?"

"Touch me, Logan.  Need your hands on me."  Alec rubbed his face on Logan's bare skin, humming softly and closing his eyes, while soaking in the touch. 

"Alec," Logan whispered and began to map his body with gentle strokes of both hands.  He skittered his fingertips over the perfect muscles of his arms, before reaching out to stroked over his nape and into his hair.  "You're in heat." 

Alec nodded against Logan's chest.  He breathed out and lifted his head slightly to stare at Logan with glazed eyes.  "In heat for you, Logan," Alec said before surging up and devouring Logan's mouth with his own. 

Logan relaxed under Alec's relentless mouth, letting himself respond to everything Alec wanted and needed.  He opened his mouth and tangled his tongue against Alec's, moaning softly.  "Are you trying to claim me?" he asked, around pants. 

"God, Logan," Alec moaned when he pulled back slightly.  "I want to."  He bit his lip and then kissed Logan again, hands cradling Logan gently. 

"You're after a mate," Logan said, wanting to be clear, even as his nerves hummed at how close Alec's beautiful, hard, nude body was to his own. 

Breathing out, Alec nodded and pressed a kiss into Logan's throat and then bit down gently. 

Logan groaned softly and clutched harder to Alec, mind racing.  Could he really bind himself to Alec this way?  He and Max were not to be, even if they could find a cure to the damn virus.  But Alec, the cocky, irresponsible young pain in the ass who mucked thing up as often as he helped them?  Logan rubbed his finger over Alec's tattoo again.  "Yeah, all right." 

Alec shuddered, eyes closing while he bit slightly harder on Logan's throat.  He pulled back, staring into  
Logan's eyes.  "You can't take it back...are you certain, Logan?" 

Logan studied Alec's face, the aching need in every line and the want in his eyes.  "You're sure I'm the right one for you?" 

"Yes, my Logan."  Alec had wanted Logan for his own for a long time.

Logan smiled and traced one finger over Alec's nose.  "Then yes, Alec.  My answer is yes."  He pulled him into a soft, almost chaste, kiss.

Alec returned the kiss, letting Logan lead for the moment since Alec would soon end up taking over and making love to Logan.  "You won't regret it, Logan...well, maybe occasionally, but not really."  He arched up and took Logan's mouth in a heated kiss.

Logan shut his eyes and let himself go, kissing Alec back and holding on tight.  He could feel the heat from Alec's skin, which burned even hotter than a X5's normal elevated temperature.  His upper body tingled wherever Alec pressed against him, until he felt like he had a low grade fever, too.  "Will you try to take care of me, like a mate?" he asked. 

"Yes," Alec breathed softly.  "Once it is done, you will be my mate for life with all that entails."  Much as Alec wanted to simply take, much as he didn't want to give Logan an out, he cared far too much for the other man to take that choice away from him.  He rocked their bodies together, chest sliding over Logan's and upping his desire, notch by notch.

Logan took off his glasses and gently set them on the nightstand.  He threaded his hands around Alec's head and kissed him.  "What does that entail, Alec?"     
"It means you're mine: to protect, to care for, to love, to mate with.  You'll always come before any and everything else."  Alec leaned down and brushed a gentle kiss over Logan's mouth and then nuzzled under his jaw.  "It means I'll have a home for the first time ever."

Logan blew out a long breath and then kissed Alec again.  "Yes, this will be our home."  He traced over Alec's spine, loving the elegant line of his back.  "You love me?"

Alec nodded, arching into Logan's touch with a sigh.  He felt all touch as though it were doubled when he was in heat.  "Home," he breathed into Logan's mouth before another wave of desire washed over him, and he devoured Logan's mouth.

Logan relaxed back into the pillows and caressed Alec's head as he was kissed and possessed.  His heart triple-pounded at the thought of Alec loving him, wanting him as his life mate.  He found himself longing for that with everything inside him and moaned, eyes fluttering shut. 

Sucking on Logan's tongue, Alec matched Logan's moan and then deepened the kiss.  He nipped at Logan's lower lip and then pulled back with a soft moan.  "How fast do you recover, Logan?"

Logan chuckled and shook his head ruefully.  "Given my condition, it's a wonder I function at all, Alec.  And I get ready very slowly and usually not more than once."  He rubbed his cheek against Alec's.  "Not a very inspiring choice for a mate." 

"I want you, Logan."  Alec rubbed into Logan's cheek with a rumble.  "Touch is what's most important for me."  He slowly moved lower on Logan's body, rubbing his face all over Logan's chest and abs before nuzzling at his awakening cock. 

"I can see that," Logan said, voice husky.  He sighed as Alec rubbed over him and twitched a little as his felt the slightly rough scrape of stubble over his cock.  "I get to touch you?" 

Alec looked up at Logan with a predatory smile.  "I certainly hope you will touch me.  I want your hands on me, all over me."  He turned his head and flicked his tongue at the head of Logan's cock. 

Logan groaned, more at the sight of Alec's tongue flicking over his cock than the feel.  He reached down and stroked through the soft hair of Alec's head and then rubbed his neck and shoulders.  He propped himself up on the pillow and pinched his side.  "Come here?"  

Looking up the length of Logan's body, Alec groaned and then slid his way up to press a kiss to Logan's mouth.  He straddled Logan, body hovering and not quite touching. 

Logan smiled at Alec and stroked over his skin, hands gliding over the perfect body.  "Where do you wish to be touched?"  

"Wherever you want, Logan."  Alec arched and moved into Logan's hands, angling for each bit of touch he could get. 

"I'd like to touch you all over, Alec," Logan murmured, "and I suspect, unlike me, you can go many times."  He reached down and stroked, feather light, over Alec's thighs. 

Moaning, Alec nodded.  He could go any number of times, depending on the stimulation. And Logan was most stimulating.  "Want you to touch me, Logan." 

Logan wrapped his right hand around Alec's cock and gave an experimental tug.  "How do you like it, Alec?  Fast and hard?" 

"Usually I like it slow and drawn out, but the heat wants and wants now."  Alec shuddered at the wave of desire that swept over him.  "Please, Logan, fast and hard... make me come."

Logan shivered, Alec's want translating into his own body. He swept one hand up Alec’s muscled chest and tugged and pinched at both of his nipples, even as he sped up his own hand. He worked Alec much harder than he would himself, just this side of painful.

Alec shuddered hard, braced over Logan's. He rocked his hips into Logan's fist, thrusting forward and pulling back while biting his lower lip and groaning loud and hard.

"Is that enough?" Logan asked, watching Alec's face intently. "Do you need more?" He twisted Alec's left nipple sharply.

"Just a bit more, Logan, please." Alec tipped his head back on a cry, arching hard and straining toward his first release.

Logan nodded and dragged his nails lightly over Alec's cock with each stroke. He reached down and grasped his sack, massaging and tugging. He swallowed hard at how neatly Alec fit in his hand, impressive in every way.

It only took a couple more strokes before Alec cried out and came all over Logan's stomach. He rocked his hips hard and fast, trembling and then finally collapsing gently on top of Logan's body. Alec buried his face in Logan's throat, panting and trying to catch his breath.

Logan caught Alec and held him close, stroking over his back and sides. The feel of Alec's release between them made his stomach ache in a low, pleasant way. "First way of marking me?" he teased.

Alec returned the laughter as soon as he could breathe evenly and then nodded, rubbing his face on Logan's chest. "Only the first of many ways, Logan." He pulled back slightly and kissed Logan firmly.

"Alec," Logan murmured into the kiss. "Many ways?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and feeling nerves flutter in his chest.

"So many ways, Logan... over time I shall mark you in all the ways." Alec brushed an easy kiss over Logan's mouth. "For now, I want to taste you, to make you hard for me using my mouth... may I?"

Logan hesitated and gauged the hardness of his cock, which was a little less than half mast. "It might take awhile, even for someone as talented as I am sure you are," he admitted.

Alec smiled and shrugged. "I don't care... I want to taste you, to get you ready that way."

Logan traced Alec's smile and answered with one of his own. "Please, Alec. I want that, too."

"Good." Alec pressed another kiss to Logan's mouth and then slid down Logan's body. He trailed kisses and licks down the center of Logan's chest, only diverting to flick once over each nipple.

Logan sighed and rubbed over Alec's hair as he worked his way down. He wiggled his hips a little and whispered, "Sorry I can't move my legs apart for you."

Alec looked up Logan's body. "Nothing to be sorry for. I want you for who you are and exactly how you are, Logan." He dipped his head to flick his tongue at the tip of Logan's cock. "I’ve wanted you a long time now."

Logan moaned again and tightened his hands on Alec.  "Did you know this would happen?" he gasped. "The being in heat, I mean?"

"No... well, yes. I mean I know I can go into heat." Alec breathed over Logan's cock. "I felt it once before, inside Manticore, but they could control it." He flicked his tongue out and licked up the length.

Logan arched his back a little into the contact. "Oh. And mating for life?" He forced his eyes open, even though all he could see of Alec was a blur of tan by his ass.

"I've heard of it, wanted it." Alec stopped, breathing out and lifting his head to look at Logan. "It's why I asked. I wouldn't bind you to me without your permission."

Logan traced over Alec's cheeks and pulled him up for a soft kiss. "I know. I trust you. I want you... this." He rubbed his face in the crook of Alec's neck. "You know I want answers to everything."

"I do." Alec rubbed his cheek against Logan's head with a quiet purr. "I'll always answer you, anything you want to know, if I can."

"I love how you purr," Logan chuckled, pressing a kiss where the rumble sounded in his throat. "You gonna be all protective like a mate?"

Alec growled softly and then nodded. "Yeah, I'll protect my mate for life." He tipped his head back and closed his eyes.

"I distracted you from sucking me," Logan said. "Sorry." He kissed Alec's neck again and pushed him a little, back down toward his more interested erection.

"Yeah, you did, but that's okay." Alec chuckled, slid further down Logan's body to take Logan's cock back into his mouth. He sucked him down until Logan hit the back of his throat.

Logan shut his eyes on a long sigh and trembled at the feelings that raced up and down his spine. He clutched the sheets and tugged at them mindlessly, focused completely on the way Alec worked him. "Oh. Oh fuck, Alec. So good."

Alec suckled at Logan's half hard length, coaxing and urging it to rouse it itself to full hardness. "Want to ride you, Logan," Alec breathed, when he pulled off and before he took just the tip back in to suckle gently.

Logan choked on a startled gasp and reached out for Alec. "You want- but I thought-" He cut himself off in a confused jumble and asked softly, "You don't want to top?"

"Yes, next time." Alec grinned at Logan, rubbing his face on Logan's hip. "Want everything with you."

"But don't you need to like... stake a claim on me?" Logan asked, feeling somewhat silly.

Alec chuckled, then turned and nipped at Logan's hips. "Yes, I do, and I will. In the morning... maybe later tonight." He looked at Logan. "But part of the mating is to have you claim me. It doesn't matter which order it happens in."

Logan smiled a trifle shyly and pulled Alec back into a kiss. "I'm new to this whole thing life mating thing," he said, eyes twinkling.

Sliding back up Logan's body, Alec kissed him thoroughly. "I know, Logan. I didn't expect you to know before this, but having you claim me first means that we can stop if you change your mind come morning." He pressed a sweet kiss on Logan's lips. "If I claim you first, there's no turning back... for either of us."

Logan's arms tightened around Alec, and he shook his head. "Take me first, Alec. I don't want you doubting this, doubting me. No do overs. No give backs."

"Are you certain, Logan? I want you to have a chance to change your mind." Alec pressed a kiss to Logan's jaw, nuzzling him.

Logan turned his head and devoured Alec's mouth. He pressed up into his body as best he could and said, "Fuck me, Alec. Claim me. Please."

Alec returned the kiss, giving back his own passion. "Yes, Logan. Anything you want," he breathed when he pulled back. "What's the best position for you?"

Logan considered and then said, "On my side. You can hook my leg over your hip and the other can lay on the bed." He nipped at Alec's lower lip.

"So, facing you? Not behind you? I just want to be sure it's going to be the best for you." Alec flicked his tongue out against Logan's lips.

"Behind me," Logan said with a regretful sigh. "I'll have to hang on for the ride." He rubbed his fingers over Alec's side.

Alec leaned in for a kiss. "Do you want to face me? We can make anything work, Logan."

Logan rubbed over Alec's strong shoulders and back, eyes full of heat and want. "How?" he asked, pulling Alec over him, so he lay under his new lover.

"We'll do it the way you suggested, with your leg over my hip so that we can see each other." Alec stared into Logan's eyes.

"You have a very hopeful view of my flexibility," Logan said, but grinned at Alec. "I want to try."

Alec kissed Logan. "We'll try.... do you have anything we can use to slick you?"

"Uh... there's some pretty high end flavored lube in my bathroom cupboard behind the razors." Logan ducked his head and mumbled, "And no, I won't tell you."

Tipping his head back on a laugh, Alec leaned down to kiss Logan and then slipped off the bed to get it. "Someday, you'll tell me." he said, winking at Logan and slipping from the room.

Logan relaxed into the bed with a little sigh. He could scarcely believe he was about to bind himself permanently to Alec, of all people. And without even knowing the details of what being bound to him meant. Logan almost never did anything without careful analysis, and here he was, leaping instinctively into something life changing. But it felt right. He smiled a little.

Alec rummaged for the lube, took up the tube and then looked into the mirror. He could see the change in his own eyes, the way his face was a bit more angular and his eyes more needy. The last thing he wanted was for Logan to regret this night, but Logan seemed determined to go through with the binding. Vowing to himself that he would protect and care for Logan for all his life, Alec took a deep breath and went back to Logan's room. He climbed back up the bed and settled next to Logan.

Logan's smile widened, and he welcomed Alec back with a long, sloppy kiss. "I'm ready, Alec. I want this."

Nodding at Logan, Alec kissed him. "I'm glad," he whispered and stroked Logan's face. He didn't ask if Logan was certain; Alec trusted him to know his own mind. He settled on his side and then reached down to gently roll Logan toward him and onto his side, tugging Logan's leg over his hips.

Logan breathed out hard and tried not to feel like a ragdoll, as Alec moved him easily. He gripped strong shoulders and buried his face in Alec's throat. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I'm a cripple and not transgenic. How can you want me?"

Once Alec had Logan in place, he pressed kisses to Logan's face. "You're amazing, Logan. Your paralysis is only in your body, but your mind... who you are, what you do... it makes you such an amazing man. An amazing choice for a mate." He stroked his thumb over Logan's jaw. "Look at me, please?"

Logan pulled back and locked eyes with Alec's. "Where is the cocky, arrogant Alec?" he asked. "Who is this amazing man in my arms right now?"

Blushing, Alec stared at Logan. "This is who I really am, Logan. The other Alec is, well, he's my defense in this world."

Logan smiled and kissed Alec for a slow, sweet moment.  "I'm glad you don't feel the need to be defensive with me anymore, Alec.  I don't want you to be."

"I never wanted to be, but with Max at your side..."  Alec trailed off and shrugged slightly.  "When the heat hit me tonight, you were the only thing I could think of... I had to get to you."

Logan stared into Alec's green eyes and then smiled and tugged himself closer.  He pressed soft, affectionate kisses over Alec's face and whispered, "Have you ever really had a relationship before?  A lover?"  
Alec shook his head.  "No, only the procreational mating in Manticore and the people I've been with since then."

"People you've been with since?" Logan questioned, needing to know how much experience Alec had with something more than sex.  He nuzzled under his ear and pressed soft kisses down his cheeks.

"A couple of people for more than one encounter, but nothing that was more than three... I don't think."  Alec shrugged, unconcerned. Until Logan, he'd never wanted to be with someone more than a few times.

Logan smoothed his hands over Alec's broad shoulders and studied his face intently.  "And you're still ready to bind yourself to me," he whispered and then smiled.  He reached down to stroke Alec's cock and murmured, "Closet romantic."

Alec caught his breath at Logan's touch, the teasing in his voice.  "It's a need as much as it is a want.  I've been drawn to you from the beginning, wanting you and now I've come to needing you as well."

"Then take what you need, Alec," Logan rumbled and rubbed his head against Alec's throat.  "Claim what's yours."

"One more chance... are you sure?"  Alec had to ask this last time because the heat was rising in him, making  
it harder and harder for him to ignore the desires.

Logan kissed Alec and stroked him more firmly.  He would have thrown his legs further open if he could, but contented himself with rubbing against Alec's chest.

Alec growled into Logan's kiss before tearing his mouth away.  "Need you," he whispered, hand reaching back and searching for the lube.  He flicked open the cap and slicked a finger, bringing it down to tease lightly over Logan's pucker.  "Have you done this before?"

"No," Logan whispered.  "I've never trusted anyone enough to let them do that... especially given-"  He gestured to his legs.  His body twitched a little at the unfamiliar sensation of fingers in his most intimate location. 

Surging forward to kiss Logan, Alec poured all of his caring and thanks into the kiss.  He wanted Logan to realize how much it meant that he trusted Alec.  After a few moments, Alec pressed only the tip of his finger inside Logan's body.

Logan made a little noise of surprise at the feel of his muscle parting for the one, blunt fingertip.  He pressed his forehead against Alec's shoulder and arched his back, trying to help with the penetration.  "Feels weird."

"It's going to, if you've never done this... it's going to feel like your body wants to push out.  If you can, try and concentrate on relaxing that muscle."  Alec slowly slid his finger in to the first and then the second knuckle before pausing to take a deep breath.  The angle was more awkward than he would like, but neither of them wanted to give up the face-to-face connection.  "Kiss me and try to forget about my finger, Logan."

Logan chuckled at the notion of forgetting what Alec was doing, but kissed him anyway.  He rubbed his hands through Alec's hair, spiking it into a ridiculous mess, even as he licked into his mouth.  He tried to relax as Alec continued to work him, muscles twitching and spasming at the touches.

Alec continued to stroke his finger in and out, slow and sure while he kissed Logan thoroughly.  He knew that the distraction would only be half effective because no matter how much you might want it, the first time was always slightly odd.  Once his finger stopped gliding smoothly, Alec removed it and then slicked two, pressing them gently at Logan's entrance.

Logan groaned and bit at Alec's lower lip.  "Fuck, want to open my legs more.  Can you?"  
   
"Yeah, sure."  Alec curled his hand around Logan's thigh and tugged it higher on his hip, almost wrapping it around his waist.  "That okay?" he asked, stroking his hand up and down Logan's waist and hip.

Logan nodded and hoped his leg stayed in place.  He wished he had known this was coming, so he could have prepared and had legs for the night.  He nipped at Alec's lips until they were kissing again and rumbled softly in his throat, his own version of a purr.  
   
Alec slipped into Logan's kiss, slowly and gently easing both fingers inside his body now that Logan was spread a bit wider for him.  He wanted, _needed_ to be inside Logan, but Alec did his best to hold back and make it good for his new lover.

Logan hissed a little as a spark of pain enflamed his nerves.  He felt everything strongly there, stark contrast to the nothing he felt lower.  "Fuck." 

"Shhhh," Alec soothed Logan, pausing in his explorations, fingers just barely breaching into Logan's body.  "You okay?"

"Yeah," Logan said with a little laugh.  "I just... I feel stuff pretty strongly around there.  It's going to be so good when I'm ready, but it will take a bit."  He paused and stroked Alec's cheek.  "It's going to hurt me quite a bit before it'll get better."

Alec shook his head.  "I don't want to hurt you, Logan.  Maybe we should wait until we can prep you better."  He trembled with need and want, desires warring with the need to make sure that it was good enough for Logan.

Logan kissed him again and trailed his fingers down Alec's chest, over his belly and to his leaking cock.  "Don't stop, Alec.  It will be worth it." 

"Are you sure?  I don't know how long I can hold back with the heat.  It's pressing me to mate with you."  Alec shuddered at Logan's touch, kissing him back and trying desperately to not thrust his fingers into Logan without warning.

"Mate with me," Logan invited, voice husky and warm.  "I'm tough, Alec.  I can take it."

"It's going to hurt, and I don't want to hurt you."  Alec trembled again, rocking into Logan's hand on him.  He leaned down and bit along Logan's collarbone before pushing his two fingers slowly inside Logan.   
Logan tilted his neck to let Alec bite all he wanted and swept his hands up to clutch at Alec's shoulders.  He bit his lip to prevent any sounds of pain from escaping, breathing slow and easy through his nose and trying to relax.   

Alec groaned around Logan's skin, lifting his head and staring into his lover's eyes while sliding his fingers in and out. 

Logan read the want in Alec's eyes and deeper, something that looked an awful lot like affection and even love.  He kept his own eyes open and moaned softly in a mixture of want and discomfort.  His mouth found Alec's earlobe, and he suckled to distract himself.

Closing his eyes, Alec removed his fingers from Logan's body and slicked them up again.  He slid just the two back in, stroking them in and out in hopes of getting Logan to loosen up enough for him to try sliding three inside.    "Need you, Logan.  Want you."

The fingers no longer felt painful inside him, and Logan rocked against them as best he could.  He nipped harder at Alec's earlobe.  "Go on, Alec.  I can take more."

"Yeah, okay, Logan."  Alec slid his fingers out and slicked three of them.  He pressed them at the entrance to Logan's body and took a deep breath.  "Going to push in now," he said, flicking his tongue at Logan's mouth and pressing inside.

Logan dropped his head and panted as Alec pressed inside, muscle stretching uncomfortably.  He squeezed Alec's back tightly in response, mouth open against his warm skin.

Alec sighed.  He knew Logan was in pain, knew that his body wasn't opening as easily as either of them would like.  Turning his head, Alec pressed heated kisses against Logan's temple, murmuring words of comfort, praise and love while he worked Logan open.

Logan sought Alec's mouth with his own and kissed away the gentle phrases, insides tightening with warmth at the affection Alec showed.  He pressed into the hand, ignoring the flare of pain as something gave a little too quickly.  He wanted Alec to have him.

Moaning into Logan's mouth, Alec slid his fingers back out and then pushed them in again.  He stroked a few  
times inside Logan before pulling them out to slick them up again. Alec pressed his fingers back into Logan's body on a sigh.

Logan pulled his mouth away and looked into Alec's eyes.  "You need this, Alec," he said, forcing his words to be strong and unwavering.  "I'm ready."  
   
"God, yes."  Alec kissed Logan again and then poured a handful of lube on his cock, slicking it over the entire surface with a few quick strokes.  "Need you so much, Logan."  He lined himself up with Logan and then slowly pushed forward, his cock breaching Logan's body steadily.  Alec gasped, breath heaving in and out of his chest while he fought against the animalistic urge to slam into Logan.

The awkward angle made everything more difficult, and Logan shuddered through the penetration.  His ass screamed in protest, despite Alec's careful preparation, and Logan bit down hard on Alec's shoulder to prevent making pained noises.  He knew Alec was fighting to keep from thrusting hard into him, felt the tremors that wracked his lover. 

Alec leaned his head against Logan's, trying to offer support and comfort while he continued to press ever so slowly forward.  He held tight to Logan's back, one hand holding his lower back close and the other gripping Logan's shoulder.  "God, Logan... sorry."

Logan released Alec's shoulder with a cry as Alec pressed as deep as possible.  He panted through a few last spasms of his muscles, as they finally settled enough to accept Alec's girth.  "Fuck, you're huge," he said with a pained laugh.

Chuckling harshly, Alec clung to Logan and stayed as still as possible.  He wanted to give Logan as much time as possible to accept him, to relax so that the rest of their mating wouldn't be excruciating for his lover.

Logan shut his eyes and concentrated on breathing and relaxing for Alec. He knew the transgenic was fighting his instincts, as well as desires, and did not want to tax him too much. "Just take it slow," he whispered, kissing Alec's cheek and pressing their foreheads together.

"I will, I promise." Alec kissed Logan, pulled his hips back and then thrust forward slow and gentle. He held Logan's leg to his hip and rocked them together.

Logan groaned at the first thrust and jerked a little in Alec's arms. He pushed forward with his hips, wanting to be involved in their mating. "I trust you."

Alec groaned, the words of trust floating over him and letting him relax some. "Need you, Logan," he breathed into Logan's mouth while pulling back and then thrusting forward again.

"You've got me," Logan promised with a deep sigh. His ass still ached when Alec pressed in, but it was fading with each careful thrust.

Kissing Logan again, Alec pulled back and then thrust forward a bit harder than he intended, but less than what he wanted. "Sorry," he breathed over Logan's lips.

Logan hissed as something tore, but pushed back into Alec. "You're so good to me," he whispered, chewing at Alec's neck and stroking over his tattoo.

"Hurting you... so sorry, Logan." Alec tipped his neck to the side, rocking his hips slowly in and out of Logan's body.

Logan rubbed his face into Alec's neck and hummed a little. His body settled into the rhythm, finally stretched enough to feel nothing but sparks of pleasure as Alec thrust. "All ready, Alec," he murmured. "So full."

Alec pulled back and thrust forward a bit faster, harder. "You feel so damn good, Logan. So good."

Logan's eyes fluttered shut, and he held on to Alec for the ride. He felt something building inside him, something stronger than orgasm and purer than need.

"Logan," Alec moaned, rocking their hips together. He pulled back and thrust forward again. "God, you feel so good around me."

"Alec," Logan answered. "Please, Alec. Feel so... fuck, so much." He clenched and unclenched his hands around Alec's back and shoulders.

Alec lifted his mouth to Logan's. "Tell me how it feels." He nibbled at Logan's jaw, as his lower body pulled back out and thrust in again.

"Don't know," Logan groaned, now moving mindlessly with Alec. "Never felt anything like it. Is it- are we?"

Alec nodded. "Almost, Logan. We're almost mated. Want you to come first; need to feel that."

"I-" Logan shook his head, sweat dripping from his hair. He unclamped a hand from Alec's shoulder and reached between them to stroke intently at his newly awakened cock, which had softened when Alec entered him.

Shifting their bodies slightly apart, Alec pulled most of the way out and then thrust in fast and hard again. He angled himself on the next thrust, trying to hit Logan's sweet spot while he stroked himself off.

Logan worked the head of his cock fiercely, crying out as he felt his orgasm start in the tip of his head and rush downward. He spilled suddenly over his fist and over both their skins.

"Yes! Logan!" Alec shifted and thrust into Logan over and over again, while his own orgasm and the completion of the first wave of mating rose up and then crashed through his body.

Logan gibbered senselessly for a few moments and then slumped uselessly as his orgasm finished. Only Alec's arms kept him from slithering to the mattress.

Holding Logan close, Alec slowly came down from his orgasm. He took care to slide his hips back, pulling gently from Logan's body and then rolling onto his back so that Logan was draped over him like a blanket.

Logan settled on top of Alec, panting for breath and feeling like his energy had drained from him through his cock. He shut his eyes and pressed his face into Alec's neck. "Mate?"

"Yes, mate." Alec purred the word, entire body rumbling with the pleasure of finally having a mate. He'd not known the feeling of peace it would bring him.

"Mmm," Logan sighed and lifted his head enough to kiss Alec's pulse point. "Feels awesome."

Alec grinned. It really did. "Only going to get better once we complete the mating," he promised Logan.

"Complete?" Logan asked, blinking a few times and lifting him head. "There's more?"

"Yeah," Alec chuckled. "It takes each of us coming inside the other to complete the entire cycle. As it is now, you are tied to me forever... which is why I wanted you in me first. Then I'd have been tied to you, but not vice versa."

Logan stroked Alec's chest lazily and asked in wonder, "You would have bound yourself to me, knowing I could change my mind?"

Alec nodded. "Yes, I wanted you to have the choice... to change your mind if you wanted."

"But it might have cost you everything," Logan said, eyes wide and disbelieving. "You care that much for me?"

"I do, Logan. I've wanted you for so long." Alec ducked his head and burrowed into Logan's throat. He pressed a gentle kiss on Logan's pulse.

"And you trust me that much," Logan said.  He sighed and shut his eyes on a yawn.  "Do we need to mate again right away?"

"No, it'll go for however long... even if we never completed it, you would be bound to me because we did the first half." Alec looked sheepish, though he'd tried to get Logan to mate with him first.

Logan sighed and yawned again. "If we wait a few days, I can get an injection and have my legs." He rubbed his head against Alec's shoulder and rumbled happily.

Alec purred to match Logan's contentment and nodded. "Anything you want, Logan, since that will be your mating with me."

"I want to hear you purr some more," Logan said, reaching up to touch the rumble in Alec's throat. "You're like my own big cat."

Chuckling, Alec felt his face heat a bit. "I purr a lot when I am like this." He stretched and let the sound rumble through his chest.

"I noticed," Logan said and began to pet Alec, stroking the way he remembered his mom's cats enjoyed.

"God, your touch. I crave your hands on me," Alec murmured, arching into Logan's touches.

"Well, since I'm linked to you for the rest of my life, I guess you'll get a lot of my hands on you," Logan mumbled sleepily. He pressed one more kiss to Alec's neck and shut his eyes to sleep, not worrying at all about Alec's ability to hold him there.

Alec closed his eyes on a smiled, arms snuggling a bit tighter around Logan and letting himself slowly drift into sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Logan opened his eyes slowly and blinked at the bleary world.  He shifted a little, uncertain why his bed felt so warm and hard.  And then he realized he was still on top of Alec and started so violently he began to pitch off.

Alec tightened his arms around Logan, holding him in place and keeping him from falling to the side.  "Morning," he offered up, a tinge shy at Logan's reaction. 

"Alec," Logan whispered and felt a thrum deep in his chest that calmed him and prompted him to snuggle closer.  He settled his head on Alec's shoulder and pressed a kiss to his cheek.  "Hello."

"Hey," Alec let out the breath he'd not realized he was holding.  Logan felt so good, so right in his arms and he nuzzled at his temple.  "Sleep well?"

"Like a rock," Logan said, wincing a little as his ass woke up, too.  He shifted his head so they could kiss softly.

Returning the kiss, Alec closed his eyes and rumbled his contentment.  He stroked his hands lightly up and down Logan's body, loving that he had the right to touch him so intimately, so casually now.

Logan sighed and pressed closer to Alec, feeling loved.  He stroked Alec's skin in return, loving the softness over hard muscle.  "This is a nice way to wake up."

"I'm glad you like it.  Until we are fully mated, which is usually about a week or two after the second half of the process, the more skin-to-skin contact we have, the better."  Alec bit his lip and rubbed his cheek against Logan's.  There was so much he should have told Logan first, but there hadn't been time the night before, no matter how much he'd tried to hold himself back.

"Mmmm and after that, we don't ever touch again?" Logan asked, a teasing lilt in his tone.  He chewed lightly on Alec's neck. 

Alec growled.  "No, but it's just not as necessary."  Lifting his head, he peered at Logan.  "Preferable, but not a necessity.

Logan chuckled at the growl and hauled himself up to kiss Alec, hand gripping the back of his head to keep them anchored together.  "You a tom cat?" he asked, eyes warm.  "All big, tough and horny, wanting to claim his mate as often as possible?"

"You could say that." Alec grinned, feral and heated before he kissed Logan with pent up passion.  They may have sated some of the passion the night before, but Alec was still thrumming with his heat.

"Alec," Logan groaned into the kiss.  He pinched one of Alec's nipples gently and said, "I need to get into my chair and take care of a few things." 

Alec nodded.  "Of course.  one more kiss though."  He leaned up and kissed Logan gently and then rolled them easily so that Logan was on his back on the bed.  Pushing up from the mattress, Alec grinned wickedly before scooping Logan into his arms and nuzzling his cheek.  "Left it in the living room, right?"

Logan wrapped an arm around Alec and asked, "Is this part of the protective urge?  Or the possessive urge?  Or just you being playful?"

"Can it be all of the above?"  Alec asked with a cheeky grin.  "Mostly, it's just playful, but I'd be lying if I didn't say that the alpha cat in me completely adores the idea of protecting you, taking care of you."  He shrugged slightly and walked Logan into the living room, placing him in his chair with another kiss.

Logan winced a little as his sore ass hit the chair bottom, but then wheeled himself toward the bathroom.  "Be right back."  He took care of his morning routine quickly and then paused to stare at himself in the mirror.  "Guess that makes me sub then," he muttered, before snorting and wheeling back out. 

Alec watched Logan retreat and then moved into the kitchen.  He hesitated for a moment before striding to the refrigerator and rummaging around for something he could make Logan.  Humming quietly, he pulled out some basics for breakfast and started to look for cookware.

Logan wrestled himself into a pair of soft sweats, put on his glasses and then wheeled out to the kitchen, where he could hear Alec moving around.  "Making breakfast?" he asked.  "May I help?"

"God yes, I have no idea where you keep anything."  Alec laughed and leaned his hip on the counter, looking down at Logan in his sweats before glancing at his own nudity.  "Uh, should probably get dressed."

"I don't know... I rather like the show," Logan said.  "My ass just needed something soft between it and this chair.  It's a little sore."  He wheeled toward the cupboard with his cooking items.  "What were you planning to make?"

Alec flushed slightly, but if Logan didn't care if he dressed then he was more likely to walk around naked.  "Was going to make pancakes, since you have everything we need for them."  He wished he could ease Logan's soreness, but Alec knew that was something he couldn't do.

Logan nodded and began to dig out the right cookware and set it on the table.  "I have chocolate chips, if you want to go all out."  He wheeled up to Alec and placed a kiss on his hip.

"You do?" Alec asked, dropping his hand to rub over Logan's head.  The ease of contact was something the mating brought on them, but Alec had always loved touch.

Logan laughed and rubbed his face into Alec's skin, feeling warm and affectionate.  "I want to rub all over you."

Alec hummed with pleasure at the thought.  "How about after breakfast?  We can settle in together and you can do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?" Logan asked, eyes playful.  "Can I tickle you until you can't breathe?  Or are transgenics ticklish?"

"Okay maybe not whatever."  Alec tipped his head and thought about it.  "I have no idea if we are ticklish or not... at least, not as a whole.  I'm not, though.  Is Max?"

Logan frowned and looked away.  "I never really got to find out," he said, wheeling to fetch the chocolate chips.  The thought of Max disturbed him on some deep level that he didn't understand.

Alec dropped his gaze and then turned back to the ingredients on the counter.  He pulled the bowl he found to him and started to measure the ingredients in.  It was no secret that Logan would have preferred to be mated to Max, if he had to be mated to anyone at all.

Logan twitched a little as he felt a twinge in his heart.  He glanced back at Alec and noticed the hunch in his posture, the slight clues that he felt unhappy.  Turning his chair around, Logan wheeled back and pressed his head to the small of Alec's back. 

Breathing out at the feel of Logan's touch to his back, Alec put the utensil and bowl back on the island counter top.  He closed his eyes and soaked in the comfort of the simple feel of skin on skin.  "I'm sorry, Logan.  For you and for Max, but I'm also glad for myself at the same time."

Logan tugged on Alec and twisted, wanting him to kneel in front of him.  "Come here, Alec.  I want to look at you."

Turning, Alec knelt on the kitchen floor, staring reluctantly up into Logan's face.  He couldn't be sorry that he was bound to this wonderful man for life, but it didn't mean that Alec wasn't well aware of the fact that so many other things happening are what made it possible.

Logan stroked Alec's hair and cheeks gently with both hands.  "When you let Max go and nearly got me killed, I hated you," he said softly.  "You not only tried to kill me, but you prevented me from being with the person I loved most in the world.  But I came to understand, better than ever, that nothing is ever that simple.  And the more I got to know you, the more I liked you, even against my will.  I'm not sad this happened, Alec.  Max and I... we just weren't to be.  And you and I... it just seems to be right."  He leaned down to kiss Alec.  
   
Alec stayed mostly passive under Logan's kiss, returning it gently but staying where he was.  Nothing he could say or do would ever change what came before, could ever fix what hat happened.  "But you might've been had it not been for me."

Logan rested his forehead on Alec's and shook it a little.  "If they hadn't sent you, Manticore would've done something else.  And you may never have been freed.  I may never have met you."  He shuddered a little at the thought.  "I'm your mate now."

"My mate."  Alec breathed the words, feeling tension leech from his shoulders when Logan confirmed it again.  "And once we complete the next step, I shall be tied to you for life.  Every part of me will belong to you."

"Do we really need to do that for you to belong to me, Alec?" Logan asked, kissing Alec's perfect mouth.  "Haven't you already given yourself to me, without even needing that?"

"Yes, Logan.  I'm already yours."  Alec sighed into Logan's mouth, kissing him back now with a greater intensity.

Logan rubbed the back of Alec's neck and said, "Should change this tattoo to read, Logan Cale's."  He nuzzled against soft skin and then kissed his nape.

Alec trembled, moaning slightly at the thought of being branded Logan's.  He gripped the arms of the wheel chair and let his head tip forward so that Logan could touch the tattoo as much as he wanted.

Logan leaned down and sank his teeth into the nape of Alec's neck, worrying at Manticore's mark.  He pressed a kiss to the red spot he'd made and then left his mouth there gently.  "You're mine, Alec.  And I'm yours."

"Mated for life," Alec breathed out, turning his head slightly to nuzzle at Logan's arm.

"What, uh- happens if something happens to one of us?" Logan asked, stroking Alec's sides.

"Nothing physical.  It's more of an ache where the mated half is missing."  Alec purred softly, rumbling at Logan's caresses.  "If I died, you would still go on, but it'd be a sharper sadness.  If you died, it would be the same for me, only a bit worse because my physiology is the one that created the mating bond.  It'd be like half of me was just gone."

Logan blew out a harsh breath and tightened his hold on Alec.  "Live forever, check."  He kissed the mark again and then shut his eyes and rested his cheek on the back of Alec's neck.

Alec knew he would, or could, likely live longer than Logan, but he refused to even think of such things at that point. "Just love me, Logan... that is enough."

"Mushball," Logan murmured and rubbed Alec's sides for a few peaceful moments. "All right, let's finish what we're doing. Can't keep getting distracted."

"No, I'm making you breakfast," Alec agreed, kissing Logan softly before he pulled back to get back to the ingredients. "Will you tell Max?"

"We'll be mated," Logan said. "Of course I'll tell Max. We're together now. You want to live here or should we find another place?"

Alec flushed, rubbing his cheek on Logan's. "I am happy here if you should like to stay here."

"I do like it here," Logan said, looking around the kitchen and feeling something warm settle in his stomach. "And with you in my life, this will be a true home."

"Our home, right?" Alec asked, smiling at Logan with a shy smile.

"Our home," Logan and kissed him softly. "We'll redesign it to fit us, as a couple." He stroked Alec's cheeks and cupped his face gently.

Alec leaned into Logan's touch, turning to kiss his palm. "I like that idea."

Logan smiled at Alec and said, "Let's finish breakfast, Alec. Then we can make out on the couch."

"That's an even better idea," Alec said, kissing Logan's palm again and then standing up to finish making breakfast.

Logan wheeled over to the table to continue to set the table. He hummed softly to himself, as he put out glasses and dishes. "Orange juice?"  
~~~~~~~~~~

Logan stood and stretched, before grabbing the dinner dishes and heading for the sink. "The injection is working perfectly."

"Yeah, it seems to be." Alec stood and grabbed a couple of the remaining serving platters, carrying them to kitchen behind his mate.

"I'm always afraid that my legs will suddenly cease to work and send me to the floor. Not that you'd let me fall." Logan turned and pulled Alec into a kiss. "I do like being on my feet."

Alec grinned when he pulled back from the kiss. "I'll always be there to catch, Logan." He wrapped one arm firmly around Logan's back.

"I know... and tonight, we'll make it official?" Logan asked, feeling a little shy. He hugged him gently and kissed his nose.

"Completely official, Logan. I'll be all yours forever." Alec returned the hug and then dipped his mouth to kiss Logan's.

Logan kissed back and held Alec tightly. He lifted his hand and stroked the nape of Alec's neck, tracing the curves of the tattoos. "My Alec."

"My Logan, forever." Alec kissed Logan again, holding him tight and thrilling they were about to finalize their mating.

Alec's words made Logan shiver and press closer to his mate. "We'll be connected." He kissed Alec a few more times, tongue teasing against Alec's.

Alec returned the kisses, moaning into Logan's mouth at how much he wanted that to be the case. "God Logan, want to be connected to you forever."

"Shh," Logan whispered and kissed him again.  "We will.  Be together forever."  He tucked himself against Alec.

Stroking one hand down Logan's back, Alec smiled and nuzzled his cheek.  Though he loved his mate, his partner the way he was, he did thrill to have Logan standing and pressed against him while they touched and kissed each other.

Logan pressed their mouths together and flicked his tongue over Alec's lips.  "Mmm," he moaned into the contact and then stepped back, tugging Alec after him by the hand.

"Where are you taking me, Logan?" Alec teased, twining their fingers together and following closely behind Logan.  He was as eager as his lover to complete their mating.

Logan stopped and let Alec's momentum press them together.  He turned his head, wrapped one arm backward over Alec's neck and pulled him into a kiss.  "Where would you like to be deflowered?" he asked, also teasing.

Alec smiled back after the kiss.  "In our bed... where we belong."

Logan rubbed himself against Alec, a slow, sensual wiggle of his back against Alec's front.  He simulated a little purr for him, hoping to encourage his wilder side to reappear. 

Moaning, Alex matched the purr, body rumbling with the pleasure at the sound of Logan's desire.  He tightened his grip on Logan's hips, fingers digging in while he rocked and pressed himself hard into Logan's ass.  "Want you so much, Logan."

Logan wanted nothing more than to let Alec have his ass, feel his powerful partner drive into him, but knew this was not the right moment.  He turned his head and sunk his teeth into the tendon of Alec's neck, growling softly.  He would complete the mating and then ask Alec to reclaim his position as the dominant partner.

Alec tipped his head back on a moan, his body going pliant under Logan.  For all that he was an alpha cat, he knew how to roll over and show his belly to his mate.  It was, in fact, a deep abiding desire he had, so complete was his trust and his connection to Logan.

Logan grinned and tugged Alec into the bedroom.  He pressed him into the bed and ran his hands up and down his clothed body.  "So fucking sexy, Alec.  All muscle and perfect skin.  And all mine."

Arching into Logan's touch, Alec smiled at him from the bed.  He loved that Logan found him so sexy; it made him feel even more connected to his lover, his partner.  "All yours."

"Have you done this before?" Logan asked, tugging off his own shirt and tossing it to the side.  "Ever had someone else in you... by your own choice?"

"No Logan, I've never had anyone inside me."  Alec grinned and blushed slightly at the same time.  "With Manticore, I was only ever used on assignments with women...I don't think they realized that their perfect little clones could actually be homosexual.  Or bisexual."

Logan swallowed hard and leaned down to kiss Alec.  "You're sure you want this?  Sure it's necessary to finish making us mates?"

"Not in our hearts, but to equalize the need yes, it is and I want this with you, Logan.  I've been craving the feeling of you inside my body since we started being together."  Alec curled his hand in Logan's hair.

Logan smiled and kissed Alec again, sliding a hadn under his shirt and rubbing the washboard of his stomach, before moving up to pinch and rolls his nipples.  "Then I will happily give you what you want."

Alec sighed happily once Logan's hands were on his body.  He arched his back, pressing up into Logan's touch  
even while spreading his thighs slightly.  "Want you on top of me, Logan, inside me... everywhere."

Logan pressed himself down on Alec, their bodies touching everywhere.  He slid his hand out of Alec's shirt and into his hair, pulling him into a kiss.  Slowly, he rocked into Alec, rubbing their groins together and encouraging his to harden, something he still needed to work up to.  
   
Bracing his feet on the bed, Alec rocked himself into Logan's hips.  He knew that his lover was slower to respond than he was, but he also knew that his own wanton behavior was a surefire way to heat Logan up.  Reaching up, Alec gripped the headboard, tipped his head back and moaned lewdly at the idea of Logan being inside his body.

"Jesus," Logan gasped and bit at Alec's exposed throat greedily.  He sat back up and fought to get Alec out of his shirt and pants, wanting to see all of him.  "Come on," he muttered, when the button fly of Alec's jeans didn't want to open.

Alec forced his eyes open, keeping his hips on the bed and panting softly.  He let Logan struggle with his jeans, knowing that his lover needed to be the one to assert the situation so that they could fulfill their roles.

Logan finally forced the jeans open and reached in to pull out Alec's cock.  He stroked the perfect weight, teasing and testing his responses.  Catching liquid on his fingers, he sucked them in his mouth and hummed in satisfaction.  "Get these the rest of the way off," he growled, hoping up to take care of the rest of his clothes and grab the lube.  "Want you naked and spread for me when I get back to the bed."

"God yeah," Alec moaned, forcing his hands to release the headboard.  He reached down and started to shove the pants down and off his legs along with his boxer briefs.  Alec tossed them off the bed and then reached up to grab the headboard again.

Logan climbed back on the bed and stared down, mouth watering at the way Alec presented himself for Logan.  He reached down and traced the flats and curves of his body, stroking the soft skin.  Bending down, he randomly placed his mouth on Alec's lower abdomen to suck up a bruise.  
   
Alec arched up, crying out with pleasure at the way Logan marked him.  He rumbled low in his throat, a mixture of purring and growling, while he held tight to the headboard.

Logan rumbled back, low in his throat, pleased at the response.  He flicked open the lube and doused his fingers, sliding one inside Alec with a minimum of warning.  "How does that feel?"  
Moaning, Alec spread his legs.  "Good, Logan...so good.  Please give me more."

Logan eased the finger in circles, making sure Alec was really ready for more, before he began to work the second finger inside.  "You're so hot inside, Alec.  Can't believe nobody ever did this to you before."

"Wouldn't let them. Never wanted this with anyone but my mate." Alec had known that if he'd ever mated, he'd want this to be just for him and his mate.

Logan smiled and kissed Alec gently, moving his fingers in an out. "I'm so glad you waited for me, Alec."

"So am I, Logan." Alec smiled, a little bit shy. "I had no idea I'd be lucky enough to have someone like you for my mate."

"You knew you'd choose some lucky person for your mate," Logan whispered, pressing soft kisses over Alec's cheeks and nose. "I'm the one who's surprised by your choice."

Alec chuckled. "We could and have gone around this a number of times. We're both lucky." He pulled Logan's mouth to his, spreading his legs further.

Logan laughed and kissed Alec more intently, fingers sliding in and out faster, searching for the little bump inside of Alec. "I know we have," he panted on a free breath of air. "I still get to say how wonderfully lucky I am. As often as I want."

"Only if I get to do the same." Alec chuckled, then moaned low and dirty when Logan stroked over his sweet spot.

"As much as you like," Logan said. "I want to hear it now. Tell me, Alec. Tell me how lucky you are, how much you want this. Come on." He rubbed repeatedly over the little bump.

Alec moaned over and over again, arching up into Logan's fingers. "Want you so bad, Logan. Want to feel your inside me, please...now, need you."

"Pushy," Logan teased, but pulled his fingers out.  He slicked himself up, encouraging his cock to harden even further and then eased into position.  "Ready?"

"I've been ready for this for awhile, Logan.  Please," Alec begged, grabbing his legs behind the knees and rolling himself back.  He held himself open with a whimper, wanting and needing Logan to complete their mating.

The whimper launched Logan into action, and he pressed inside Alec, deep and smooth, not stopping until he bottomed out.  When he was buried, he leaned down to press kisses to Alec's face and murmur, "Shhh, I'm here, Alec.  Inside you, safe and warm. And fuck, so tight."

Alec moaned, head tipped back until Logan kissed him.  He rolled his body against Logan's, catching his lips and kissing him deeply.

Logan groaned as Alec thrust up, into him.  His hips stuttered into Alec, pressing him impossibly deeper.  "Jesus," he gasped.  "Alec."

"There Logan, need you there."  Alec released his grip on the headboard, instead grabbing onto Alec's shoulders and clutching him tightly.  He rolled his hips, body driving them both to the completion of their mating bond.

Logan felt his blood sing, something deep and lasting in the strain.  He answered Alec's need with his own, thrusting faster and harder than he would normally.  His hands could not stop stroking up and down Alec's flanks, sides, chest and stomach, needing to memorize every part by touch.  And the noises he was making...  
well, frankly, they were embarrassingly pornographic. 

Alec tipped his head back.  "Bite me, Logan," he demanded, needing to feel his lover's teeth leaving their mark on him.  "So close... god, I can feel it tying us together."

"Yeah," Logan breathed out, sensing the same binding.  He nipped at Alec's neck, finally sinking his teeth deeply at the joint of neck and shoulder on a hard thrust.

Screaming out his release as soon as Logan bit down, Alec shuddered and clung to his mate's body.  He was washed away on sensation, unable to do anything but ride his orgasm until he was finally shaking and quiet under Logan on the bed.

Logan took a few additional thrusts to find his own climax, but he came as hard and loud as Alec.  He held on for dear life to Alec's shoulders, afraid he might buck himself right off his mate.  His mate...

Breathing harshly, Alec kept his arms and legs wrapped around Logan, encouraging him to settle into the cradle  
of Alec's body.  He peppered kisses all over Logan's face, nuzzling under his jaw with a happy sigh.

Logan smiled and settled comfortably against Alec, still stroking his body slowly.  "I feel... content and happy."  He pressed a kiss to Alec's forehead.  "Connected."

"Me too...like we could stay here like this always." Alec grinned boyishly, ducking his head and brushing a gently kiss to Logan's cheek.

Logan responded to the grin by kissing Alec all over and then easing gently out of him to settle by his side.  "Mine."  He touched the bite mark on Alec's neck.

Alec tipped his head and purred at the touch.  He curled against Logan with a deep sigh.  "Yours... completely yours, forever."

Logan set his head on Alec's chest and shut his eyes.  "My very own transgenic," he said and reached around to place his hand over the tattoo on Alec's neck.

Chuckling, Alec nuzzled Logan's cheek.  "My very own human mate.  Sometimes I wonder if they knew we could mate with humans."

"You mean, non-transgenics?" Logan asked, eye fluttering at Alec.  He sought out his mouth and kissed him.

"Yes, I can't see Manticore wanting us to bond with anyone but another transgenic."  Alec murmured the words against Logan's mouth before pulling back to mouth down the column of his throat.

Logan arched his neck to Alec and rolled on his back, pulling Alec on top.  He wanted to re-establish Alec as alpha, which felt like his natural place.  Logan, with his broken legs and normal DNA, wanted to be protected by the stronger transgenic.

Alec bit and licked his way down Logan's throat to his nipples.  He played with both of them for awhile, alternating between biting and pinching them.  Knowing it would take Logan some time to get hard again, he simply let himself enjoy the slow burn process.

Logan moaned softly in pleasure and tilted his head all the way back in submission.  His hands tangled in Alec's short hair, tugging lightly at the strands.  "Want you."

"Want you too, Logan, my mate," Alec purred in response, slowly rocking his body along Logan's side.  "Love the way your body feels on mine."

Logan rumbled softly at Alec in return, the sound an instinctive response to mate and touch.  He pressed closer to Alec and rubbed against him, wanting his scent all over.  These desires were not new, but they were stronger now, more deeply ingrained in his subconscious.  

"You smell so good, Logan.  I can smell so much more," he said, surging up to burrow his nose in Logan's hair and then down his body along his pulse points.  "It calls to me," he whispers, flicking his tongue out to taste Logan's skin.

"Wish I could smell you as well," Logan murmured, moving to give Alec better access.  "Calls you?"

"Makes me want to be curled up to you.  It's like you're a part of me now, your scent just pulls me in."  Alec nibbled on Logan's hip bone before nuzzling at his cock.

Logan's cock twitched a little, making him groan.  He arched up into Alec, offering himself freely to his mate.  "Am yours." 

Alec growled softly, nibbling his way along Logan's groin down to his balls.  "Wanna be inside you, Logan."  He cupped Logan's ass in his hands and rolled his lover onto his shoulders, nuzzling at his balls before slowly moving down between his cheeks.

"There's my alpha kitty," Logan said with satisfaction and spread his legs further apart.  "Want you."

"Gonna taste you so good," Alec breathed before nuzzling his way between Logan's ass cheeks to flick his tongue at the entrance to Logan's body.  He pressed closer, worked his tongue and then into his hot body.

Logan startled a little, unused to this kind of pleasure.  But he rallied quickly, trying to press up into the warm tongue inside his ass.  "Oh fuck, please, Alec."

Alec worked his tongue in further, pressing inside Logan to stretch him and get him nice and wet.  He'd still use lube, wanting to protect his mate, but right in that moment all Alec wanted was to taste him.

Logan groaned and scrabbled for purchase on anything as Alec easily manipulated his body.  He felt open and vulnerable, but knew deep inside himself that Alec would never hurt him.  And that tongue... it was slowly blowing away all his brain cells.  
   
Pulling back, Alec shifted them both slightly, easing Logan back to the bed and licking up his balls to the base of his cock and then up to suck the tip back into his mouth.  He curled his tongue around the head, closing his eyes and sucking Logan until he was completely hard again.

Logan groaned and arched into the mouth on his cock, startled by how quickly he hardened again under Alec's touch.  He wondered if their connection, plus the injection, was helping his normally slow body.  "Please, Alec.  Want you."

"Anything you want, Logan," Alec said, pulling back.  "No condoms, right?" he asked, moving to the side of the bed to fumble the lube out of the night table.  They'd had to forgo them for the mating, but Alec wasn't taking any chances in case Logan wanted to use them.

"Why would I want to use those?" Logan asked, squinting to see Alec.  "I want it just to be you, no barriers between us."  He spread his legs wider, feeling the muscles pull.

Alec nodded.  "Yeah, good."  He slicked his fingers, pressing one against Logan's hole to breach the muscle and slide slowly inside.  "God, love you Logan."

Logan groaned and arched into the touch, wondering why Alec was being so cautious.  "More, Alec.  No need to be slow.  Want you in me."  
   
"Need you to be stretched enough," Alec said, pulling out his finger and pushing three inside.  He rocked his fingers in and out and then pulled back to slick three before pushing them in.  "Love the watch the way your body opens to me."

"Fuck, Alec," Logan said.  "Feels like I'm burning up... is that what being in heat means?  Like if you don't get inside me, I'm going to burst into flame."

Alec nodded.  "Yeah, like if I can't get inside you, I'll just combust."  Pulling back, Alec slicked his cock and then positioned himself at Logan's entrance.  "Love you, Logan," he murmured, pressing forward and into his mate's body.

"Fuck, I have this desire, this urge... I want to have kits," Logan blurted and blushed, even as he moaned and pressed into Alec.

Moaning, Alec thrust into Logan.  He was a bit surprised at how much the bond had spilled over into his mate, though he'd never before had the urge for kits himself, he found that with Logan he wanted a family.

Logan shook his head and groaned, "I want to be able to have your kits." He laughed through his grunts and pants and moans as Alec thrust.

"Somehow I don't think that's going to be possible," Alec chuckled and kissed Logan again before pressing deep inside him.

"I know," Logan said with a sigh. "Stupid mating instincts."

Alec chuckled deeply. "Doesn't mean I don't love the idea, though. My own mating instinct is something I've had to deal with before."

Logan groaned and wrapped his legs tight around Alec. "Stupid Manticore," he muttered. "And wonderful Manticore, too."

"In this I'm going to thank them." Alec rocked himself into Logan's body, hips moving slow and steady to build their passion back up again.

"Yeah, me, too," Logan groaned and tilted his head back to let Alec nibble and suck at his neck. "Please, Alec, don't hold back."

Alec moaned, thrusting in hard at Logan's request. "I'm afraid of hurting you, Logan," he murmured along the column of exposed skin.

"You couldn't hurt me, Alec. You wouldn't be able to," Logan said, trusting him completely. "I want you to feel free with me." He staggered at his ability to string together a complete, well-thought out sentence.

"Just promise to tell me if something hurts," Alec said, dragging his lips up to Logan's and kissing him thoroughly while he thrust slow.

"Yeah," Logan promised on a low groan.  He moved with Alec instinctively, knowing how his mate wanted him.  His body ached with the feelings of right and good and more.

At Logan's word, Alec pulled his hips back and then slammed then forward with a primal cry.  He thrust hard and fast into Logan's body, angling him up so that he could hit Logan's sweet spot on every other thrust, at the least.  Alec felt the heat, the mating climb up over him again and he briefly wondered if it would always feel that way before he buried his face in Logan's throat and reached down to stroke Logan's cock in time with his thrusts.

Logan felt the same heat, the same passion, warming his blood and driving him to offer even more of himself to his partner.  He arched his back and tried to give Alec more to thrust into, answer each hard thrust with one of his own.  It was impossible to equal the transgenic's abilities, but Logan sure tried.

"Come for me, Logan," Alec said, rubbing his thumb over the head of Logan's cock while thrusting into his body in a driving rhythm.

Logan lasted two seconds under Alec's demand and then spurted between them, thick and hot.  He came with even more force than when he had been inside Alec, feeling more natural in the more submissive role and loving how Alec handled him.

Alec waited only until Logan started to come back down before he thrust into him hard again and then came.  He shook and trembled over his mate, hand still fondling Logan's softening cock while he enjoyed the feeling of claiming.

Logan finally squirmed away a little from the hand on his most sensitive area, although he hated to do anything that might be disobeying Alec.  He marveled, in the still functioning non-animal part of his brain, at how instinctive he had become in regards to his 'mate.'  He pressed a soft kiss of apology to Alec's chin and neck, nuzzling.

Releasing Logan's cock, Alec slowed to a stop and then slid himself out of his lover's body.  He collapsed onto the bed and tugged Logan to him, pressing kisses over his face before claiming his mouth.  "Love you, Logan, and now, we're linked forever."

"I know... I can feel it," Logan said and tucked his head under Alec's chin.  "You didn't say I'd be so affected, too." 

"I had no idea.  You're my mate... I've never experienced this with anyone."  Alec pressed kisses to Logan's hair, stroking his back.

"I don't mind," Logan said, rubbing small circles on Alec's chest.  "It's just... I've struggled all my lie to be independent, since my legs... and now, I want to curl in to you and let you take care of me.  It's disconcerting."  
   
Alec chuckled softly.  "It's because you know that I can care for you, but that I know you have the strength to care for yourself.  Does that make sense?"

"I thought it was because I've accepted the submissive role in this relationship," Logan said.  "You're obviously the stronger partner physically, and probably mentally, as well."

"Submissiveness doesn't necessarily have anything to do with strength, but with trusting that your partner will take care of your needs."  Alec kissed Logan slow and sweet.  "You trust that you can give yourself over to me, body and soul and that you are safe with me at your most vulnerable.  But you are a strong, independent man, Logan, and I wouldn't want you any other way."

Logan chuckled and rubbed Alec's cheek with one hand.  "While all that is true for humans, I think you might be forgetting that your drive, now our drive, has a lot to do with animal genes.  And in the wild, the weaker submit to the stronger."

"But we're humans first, Logan."  Alec kissed him.  "Much as I feel the urge to possess and claim you...pretty much all of the time, I can choose not to act on it until or unless the time is right."

Logan lifted his head and bit at Alec's neck.  "All right, smart Alec," he said. 

Alec snorted at Logan's joke, tipping his head so that Logan could bite him all he wanted.  "Besides, I'm equally as comfortable at you dominating me if and when you want."

Logan considered this and then smiled, turning his head to kiss each of Alec's nipples.  "Thank you, but the very idea that you'd 'let me' dominate kinda illustrates my point."  He settled back down, chuckling.

"Logan, I liked being under with your cock in my ass.  It's not me 'letting' you do anything.  Can we not have a fluid dynamic?"  Alec tugged Logan's face up to look into his eyes.  For the first time, he felt as though he'd found an equal in Logan, and it bothered him that Logan didn't see that as well.

Logan smiled and touched Alec's face, stroking his cheek, before leaning up to kiss him.  "I didn't mean anything by it, Alec.  I'm not bothered.  Just forget I said it at all."

Alec returned the kiss, nodding slightly and then tugging Logan to him.  He wasn't entirely convinced there wasn't a problem there, but he wouldn't push either.  "Love you."

Logan smiled and said, "I love you, too, Alec." He snuggled back into his arms and sighed contentedly.

Cuddling Logan close, Alec sighed and buried his face in Logan's hair.


End file.
